


The Melody of Bloody Moon

by dna_girlz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dna_girlz/pseuds/dna_girlz
Summary: Dibalik kekuatan besar 9 Serangkai Permata Suci yang dijaga 9 Klan Penjaga, menanti sang Pelindung; yakni, Putri Ainamida.





	1. Prologue

Zaman dahulu kala, terdapat legenda dimana terdapat sembilan dari simbol elemen penyeimbang yang menjaga dunia agar tetap damai dan aman.

Air, Udara, Tanah, Api, Es, Kabut, Badai, Kilat, dan Awan.

Masing-masing kekuatan dari elemen tersebut sama kuatnya—tak terkira. Dan simbol dari inti kekuatan tersebut diwakilkan dengan sembilan batu alam permata yang indah dan menyilaukan.

Setiap permata dijaga ketat di suatu tempat yang rahasia dan tak boleh ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya barang sejengkalpun. Permata itu memiliki satu penjaga sebagai titisan dewa atau klan suci untuk menjaga, agar batu suci yang mereka jaga itu tidak diusik dan dijangkau oleh tangan-tangan jahil.

Klan tersebut ialah Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yousen, Rakuzan, Shiki, Jinkyou, dan Ginkarou.

Satu permata dengan satu klan penjaga.

Seirin menjaga Mutiara dari Es—Shinju No Hanabiyuki; 真珠の花火雪

Kaijou menjaga Topaz dari Kabut—Kunihito No Kitsubiyori; 金人の着つ日和

Shuutoku menjaga Zamrud dari Air—Mizuki No Magotama; 水木の孫玉

Yousen menjaga Ametis dari Tanah—Yoshitsune No Umahiro; 義経の馬広

Rakuzan menjaga Rubi dari Api—Zenbouni No Hiirokiku; 全貌にの緋色菊

Touou menjaga Safir dari Badai—Tsukiyama No Aozora; 月山の青空

Shiki menjaga Amber dari Kilat—Torachi No Moritoyama; 寅地の森富山

Jinkyou menjaga Obsidian dari Awan—Satori No Futsusei; 差鳥の仏製

Dan, Ginkarou menjaga Oniks dari Udara—Hibiyama No Fujimori; 美費山の藤森

Orang-orang dahulu menafsirkannya sebagai 9 Serangkai Permata Suci & 9 Klan Penjaga.

Suatu hari, sesosok iblis yang sangat kuat dan berhati jahat yakni Hebisake; berniat untuk mengambil alih dunia dengan kekuatan dari 9 Serangkai Permata Suci tersebut.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang menghentikan niat jahatnya tersebut. Seorang penjaga permata dan perwakilan dari seluruh kekuatan inti 9 Serangkai Permata Suci itu sendiri.

Yakni adalah seseorang yang bernama Putri Ainamida. Seorang putri suci, dengan keturunan dari darah Dewa yang agung dan yang paling kuat diantara Dewa-Dewi di Khayangan. Dia diturunkan ke Bumi yang terancam bahaya untuk menghentikan Hebisake.

Dibantu oleh 9 Penjaga Permata Suci, dengan kekuatan supranatural, darahnya, juga 9 permata yang suci dan kuat—membentuk sebuah segel yang kuat dan kokoh, sehingga kekuatan Hebisake melemah. Mereka mengurung kekuatannya dalam sebuah segel. Segel itu tertutup rapat, dan tak akan ada yang bisa membuka segel barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tidaklah kuat untuk selamanya.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued


	2. Princess Ainamida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di saat ulang tahun yang ke – 18, aku mendapatkan suatu hadiah yang sangat besar dari Dewa—rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku selama bertahun-tahun oleh keluargaku sendiri.

.

.

.

**(First POV)**

“!”

Kepalaku berputar, rasanya pusing sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku—dan dimana ini?!

Aku mencoba bangun dan duduk sejenak.

Tengah hutan? Di sini gelap sekali!

“Astaga, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?”

Aku berdiri dan berlari menyusuri lebat dan gelapnya hutan saat itu, berlari dan terus berlari. Dan sebuah jalan keluar nampak di depan. Setelah keluar dari hutan lebat itu pun, aku menemukan diriku berada di depan sebuah tebing yang tinggi dan luas.

“Kenapa ada tebing di tempat seperti ini..?”

Aku mencoba untuk mendekat, sepersekian detik kemudian aku segera mengernyitkan dahi. Tak jauh dari tempatku terdapat seseorang yang membelakangiku. Wajahnya tak bisa kulihat, tapi sepertinya sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan dan sebaya denganku. Dia sedang berdiri di pinggir ujung tebing.

Bukannya itu berbahaya? Apakah dia akan meloncat?

“Hei, bahaya—”

Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada seseorang disini?

Angin menerpa sepoi-sepoi saat diriku berpikir demikian.

Rambutnya yang panjang hingga lutut, coklat kemerahan dan bergelombang, dikuncir kuda dan dihiasi oleh hiasan rambut dan bunga yang indah—melambai karena diterpa angin, ditambah sinar oleh cahaya bulan purnama, membuat penapakannya dari belakang menjadi elegan dan anggunlah sangat. Bajunya yang panjang berwarna antara merah jambu pucat keunguan dan tradisional—kesan orientalnya kental dan terlihat sekali walaupun dilihat dari balik punggung, seperti memakai pakaian jaman dahulu dan sebuah pedang ditangannya—tunggu dulu, jaman dahulu?

Saking terpana akan perwujudan sosok tersebut, aku tak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang—yang pastinya aku berada tak jauh dari jaraknya berdiri.

Diriku terhenyak dan rasa penasaran menyeruak saat ingin melihat siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

Tapi…

.

.

.

_Sebelum aku tahu siapa dia, sekejap kemudian semuanya menjadi putih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Ukh…”

**BIP**

**BIP**

**BIP**

**BIP**

**BIP**

Tak kusangka, kelopak mataku mulai terbuka karena pendengaranku mendengar _alarm_ dari ponselku dan mematikannya.

“Mimpi itu lagi.”

Sudah seminggu penuh aku mulai melihat peristiwa itu dalam mimpiku. Awalnya seperti film rusak dan tidak jelas—seperti kaset yang lecet dan buram. Tapi lama-kelamaan, mimpi itu makin jelas terlihat. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu… Bahwa pandangan matanya sangatlah lembut tapi menyimpan keberanian yang luar biasa.

Sangat familiar. Seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Tapi siapa?

“Hhh… Kepalaku pusing.”

Ah! Halo. Maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri. Bodohnya aku, _tehee_ ~ Namaku (Full Name), tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan (Name). Usiaku 17 tahun dan kuliah di suatu universitas di Tokyo. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke - 18, jadi aku sudah genap 18 tahun! Hore!~

“(Name)- _chan_.”

Suara yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku dari luar.

“Masuk saja, Satsuki- _chan_.”

Setelah pintu terbuka karena digeser, tampaklah sesosok perempuan berparas cantik, bermata dan berambut merah jambu cerah diurai, dengan kimono berwarna merah jambu pucat membalut tubuh sintal, dan membuat bagian dadanya yang _sedikit_ montok itu pun terlihat. Dia tersenyum cerah padaku.

Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, namanya Momoi Satsuki. 18 tahun. Biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Satsuki- _chan_ karena umur kami sebaya, tapi kami akrab—karena ibu kami berdua itu bersaudara. Dia tidak memilih kuliah karena ingin langsung bekerja dan memiliki kerja paruh waktu di sebuah _gym_ sebagai seorang guru _trainer_ disana. Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup pintar. Apalagi bisa masuk ke tempatku kalau niat kuliah, jadi aku ada temannya.

“Selamat pagi, (Name)- _chan_. Selamat ulang tahun~ Aku datang untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kau kadang bangun sedikit lebih siang.” ujarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat membalasnya, “Pagi dan terima kasih. Iya, soalnya aku menyetel _alarm_ di ponselku jadi aku otomatis bangun.”

Momoi mengangguk mengerti.

“Ah, begitu ya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau ada waktu luang malam ini? Kita akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahunmu bertiga saja. Tidak masalah ‘kan?” ujarnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

“Momoi, lamanya! Apakah (Name)- _chan_ sudah bangun?!”

Suara _cempreng_ dan _rewel_ menggema mulai mendekat ke ruangan tidurku. Kami berdua menoleh dan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan kami, memakai baju kimono berwarna hijau kebiruan sambil memasukki kamar. Berambut coklat karamel, bermata coklat cerah dan memiliki paras ayu (walaupun tingginya kalah dari Satsuki).

“Ehehe.. Maaf ya, Riko- _san_. Habisnya kami tadi mengobrol sebentar.” sahut Momoi sambil tersenyum padanya yang cemberut.

Nah, kalau yang satu ini namanya Aida Riko. Usianya 19 tahun. Satsuki memanggilnya Riko- _san_ sementara aku memanggilnya Riko- _Oneechan_. Kenapa begitu? Karena dia adalah sepupu tertua dari kami bertiga—dikarenakan ayah kami juga bersaudara. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang agen pemasaran yang bekerja di sebuah kantor pariwisata dosmetik hingga luar negeri, makanya dia tahu banyak tempat wisata yang bagus dan murah.

_Yup_ , dan bisa dibayangkan—kami bertiga adalah sepupu, dan urutannya adalah Riko, Satsuki, lalu aku. _Ngenes_ ya, jadi yang terakhir?

“Iya, iya. Sudahlah—Pagi, (Name)- _chan_ , selamat ulang tahun. Ayo cepat bangun. Kita sarapan, bukannya kau ada jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini?” sahut Riko padaku yang masih terduduk di _futon_ ku.

Oh, sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Pasti gara-gara mimpi aneh tadi!!

“I-Iya! Aku bangun sekarang!”

* * *

 

**Skip**

.

.

.

Ah, hari yang sejuk. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja malas buat gerak. Maklum, sekarang musim semi sudah mulai berakhir dan besok libur musim panas akan dimulai.

Dan hal yang menjengkelkan adalah…

Aku kuliah pagi hari ini.

Ayolah, hari ulang tahunku harus spesial dan menyenangkan! Walaupun aku tidak mau egois, tetapi aku senang karena mereka berdua ada di sisiku sebagai kakak-kakak sepupuku yang tersayang.

Oh iya, aku lupa untuk memberitahu kalian. Kami bertiga tidak tinggal di rumah maupun apartemen, tapi di sebuah kuil.

Ya, kuil.

……….

Kenapa melihatku begitu? Itu normal saja.

Keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang besar dan kebetulan mempunyai sebuah kuil dan rumah besar tradisional pribadi untuk kami sendiri. Kami bertiga kadang bergiliran untuk membersihkan kuil dan merawatnya. Tapi sejak kedua orang tua Satsuki- _chan_ yang pergi bekerja di luar daerah, Ayahnya Riko- _Oneechan_ mendapat dinas di luar kota, juga kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal dunia ketika aku masih berusia empat tahun—membuat kami sepakat dalam suatu perjanjian—daripada kami menyewa apartemen mahal, lebih baik kami bertiga tinggal disini dan merawat tempat suci milik keluarga kami. Lagipula, kuil ini sudah hampir 6 abad lamanya tapi masih kuat berdiri. Wuih, kuilnya tangguh, ya?

“Aduh, sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat berangkat.” sahutku saat melihat jam di ponselku.

Aku memakai kalung berliontin bunga _sakura_ berwarna emas. Kalung itu adalah momento dari kedua orang tuaku—katanya Kagetora- _san_ ; Ayahnya Riko- _Oneechan_ , mereka menghadiahkan kalung ini padaku saat aku berulang tahun yang pertama kali. Benda ini seperti jimat keberuntungan bagiku dan aku selalu memakainya setiap saat.

Sambil tergesa-gesa dengan tas putih kesayanganku di pundak, aku langsung _tancap gas_ dan berlari kecil menuju ruang depan.

Kuhampiri dulu altar untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tuaku.

“Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya. Do’akan anakmu ini agar bisa cepat sukses.” kataku seraya menatap foto kedua orang tuaku.

Walaupun aku tidak punya memori apa-apa tentang ayah dan ibu, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua dan selalu mengingat mereka di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa, tetapi yang aku tahu dari paman dan bibiku adalah bahwa mereka meninggal dunia karena suatu kecelakaan mobil.

Di foto kiri, ada Ayah yang tersenyum lebar sambil memasang pose ‘ _peace_ ’ dengan tangan kanannya—sementara di foto kanan, ada ibu yang tersenyum lembut dengan parasnya yang ayu.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju ke depan kuil lalu berdiri di depan altar do’a, aku mengatupkan kedua tangan, menutup mataku dan mulai berdo’a.

“Dewa, terima kasih atas umurku yang panjang. Dan semoga hari ini dan seterusnya, kami diberi keberkahan yang banyak dan hidup damai, urusan duniawi dimudahkan dan rezeki melimpah. Terima kasih banyak.” bisikku saat berdo’a.

Setelah selesai sembahyang, kau berjalan menuju Riko dan Momoi yang sedang menyapu halaman kuil.

“Aku berangkat dulu ya!” ujarku pada mereka berdua yang telah berganti baju memakai kimono khas _Miiko_.

“Semoga kuliahmu lancar, (Name)- _chan_.” ujaran semangat Satsuki- _chan_ padaku membuat diriku makin tambah membaik.

“Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada yang macam-macam, pakai jurus yang aku ajarkan, oke?” Riko- _Oneechan_ memperingatiku, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil garing dan mengangguk pelan.

“I-Iya.. Hehehe.. Ya sudah, aku berangkat ya. Dah!”

Aku berlari menuruni tangga kuil begitu selesai melambai pada mereka, mulai berjalan ke tempat tujuan dimana stasiun kereta dekat kuil berada.

* * *

.

.

.

Universitas Teikou.

Percaya atau tidak, aku adalah salah satu mahasiswinya—dan aku sangat beruntung bisa masuk kesini. Universitas ini mempunyai kredibilitas yang tinggi dan terhormat, dan aku bersyukur bisa masuk untuk mengemban ilmu di universitas terpandang tersebut. Sekarang sudah semester dua telah terlewati sejak aku masuk ke tempat ini.

Jurusanku disini adalah Dasar Pendidikan Kriya Logam alias DPKL. Keren ‘kan?~

Biasanya berkaitan dengan perhiasan, emas, metal, juga bahan berat lainnya seperti membuat patung batu dan benda skluptur lainnya. Walaupun jurusan ini banyak sekali laki-laki, banyak perempuan juga yang kuliah di jurusan ini karena ingin bisa merias diri dan punya toko perhiasan sendiri. _See_?

Tapi aku bukan seperti mereka. Aku hanya tertarik pada batu mulia. Entah kenapa, tapi aku selalu menyukai batu-batu berkilauan itu—seakan melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku senang.

Sangat indah dan tanpa celah.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang mengamplas batu mulia untuk penelitian tugas di laboratorium, dan aku tengah berada di pelajaran kelas praktek Kriya Logam saat ini.

“Hm… Sepertinya perlu dilicinkan lagi.” gumamku kecil dan mengamplas lagi batu mulia yang berukuran sedang tersebut. Kuambil amplas penghalus, dan dengan teliti aku melicinkan lagi batu mulianya.

Batu kali ini adalah biji berlian biasa dengan tingkat kemurnian sedang.

Setelah beberapa kali pengamplasan dan penghalusan, akhirnya batunya mengkilap. Senyumku mulai mengembang dan segera meneliti zat yang terkandung di dalam batu mulia sebelum mencatatnya di buku catatan.

“Baiklah, sekarang _sample_ yang kalian catat itu kalian bisa simpan di tempat penyimpanan. Waktu kita sudah habis. Sampai jumpa di lain hari.” Bapak guru berambut uban itu berujar dan semuanya membungkuk hormat—sebelum orang yang berusia lima puluh dua tahun tersebut pergi dari laboratorium DPKL.

Sekejap, suasana mulai ramai dan banyak yang menyimpan _sample_ milik mereka di kotak penyimpanan, lalu melepas jas lab sebelum menggantungnya di tempat yang tersedia.

Aku menghela napas setelah melakukan itu semua, dan mengambil buku catatanku di meja sebelum melenggang keluar dari ruangan laboratorium tersebut.

“Ah, rasanya lelah sekali untuk hari ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa—padahal ini hari ulang tahunku.” gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kafetarian kampus. Banyak mahasiswa kelaparan yang langsung menuju ke arah tempat ini untuk mengganjal perut mereka setelah jam kuliah yang cukup menyita waktu. Suasana yang cukup ramai di wilayah kafetarian memang sudah seperti ini jadi mohon dimaklumi saja.

Aku berjalan menuju meja yang masih tersisa roti melon dan membayarnya setelah mengambil satu bungkus, kemudian aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk dan meja kosong yang muat untuk didudukki oleh dua orang, tapi tak aku pedulikan. ‘Kan itu kosong.

Kutaruh tasku di kursi satunya dan merogoh ke dalamnya. Kuambil _laptop_ dan menaruhnya di meja. Sambil duduk di kursi satunya lagi, aku menyobek kemasan roti dan sedikit memakan rotinya—tangan kiriku membuka lipatan _laptop_ ku dan menyalakannya.

Aku menghidupkan koneksi jaringan _internet_ dan mulai _surfing_ di dunia maya dengan beberapa situs yang aku tahu.

“Oh, ada cerita baru. Sudah _update_ ya…” pikirku sambil menyomot roti melon yang kumakan setengah bagian. Jemariku bergeser di _touchpad_ , mengarahkan panah yang berada di layar monitor menunjuk ke _link_ yang menuju suatu halaman situs novel _web_ untuk fiksi, setelah termuat seluruhnya—aku pun mulai membaca dengan anteng.

Beberapa kali aku tersenyum sambil membaca kalimat demi kalimat di setiap cerita, tapi saking konsentrasinya—

“(Name)- _chan_!”

“Uwah!!”

Aku langsung kaget, tak menyangka ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku.

Sialan, siapa yang mengagetkanku, hah?!

Kulihat ke belakang—dan sepersekin detik kemudian, mukaku langsung cemberut.

Orang ini…

“Shuuzou- _senpai_ , bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?”

Ya, dialah yang mengagetkanku. Seorang pemuda yang ~~jelas~~ lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut hitam eboni, kulit kuning langsat dan badan yang bagus, serta paras yang cukup tampan. _Cukup_.

Kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Nama lengkapnya Nijimura Shuuzou, umurnya 19 tahun, dan sekaligus dia adalah kakak kelasku di jurusan DPKL. Dia yang suka membantuku untuk pekerjaan dan juga tugas sulit dari dosen, dan para dosen juga menghormatinya karena dia orang penting di universitas—ketua Komite Mahasiswa. Dia juga punya posisi kapten basket di universitas ini dan menjuarai beberapa turnamen, sesekali aku melihatnya latihan sepulang kuliah. Bagiku, dia adalah panutanku.

Tapi aku harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting tentang dirinya!

**Jangan**.

**Pernah**.

**Menyepelekan.**

**Orang.**

**Ini.**

Karena dia bisa menghajarmu sampai babak belur dengan tangan kosong dalam hitungan detik. Dia sangat sadis jika ada orang yang membuatnya marah.

Tidak, aku tidak bercanda.

**Serius.**

Mana mungkin aku bohong!

_Ciyus. Miapah. Ayang goyeng._

Dan hal yang paling menjengkelkan dari dirinya adalah…

Dia sangat, sangat, saaaangat…

Jahil.

Yah, dan targetnya adalah…

Aku.

Walaupun dia beralasan kalau dia menjahiliku karena aku adalah adik kelas kesayangannya—tapi tentu saja aku masih tidak terima kalau dijahili begitu!

Kalian pasti setuju denganku, bukan?!

Ya ‘kan?!

Iya, ‘kan?!?!

….

Oke, oke! Balik ke cerita!!!

Ia pun menyengir kuda.

“Maaf, (Name)- _chan_. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak menjahilimu. Mukamu sangat lucu kalau sedang serius.” ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah dan duduk di kursi yang ada tasku—membuat tasku ditaruh disamping kursi yang didudukkinya.

_See?_

“Hmph. Apa tidak ada kerjaan lagi—selain menggangguku, _senpai_? Bukannya kau sibuk untuk tes minggu depan?” tanyaku, membuat dia menjadi _down_ seketika.

“Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, aku sudah pusing dengan kelas kedua tadi. Dosen sialan..” balasnya dengan me _monyong_ kan bibirnya.

Rotiku sudah habis dan aku membuang bungkusannya di tempat sampah terdekat dengan melemparkannya masuk.

“Oh iya, kau sudah dengar, belum?” tanyanya tiba-tiba ketika mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong, “Hah? Memangnya ada apaan, _senpai_?”

_Kepo_ -ku langsung mendadak naik level. Mungkin masalah pengumuman ujian yang dibahasnya.

“Ada restoran baru dekat sini yang baru dibuka. Sepertinya kedai ramen yang cukup enak dan banyak anak kuliahan mampir kesana. Mau, tidak? Sekalian aku traktir. Baru ambil gaji paruh waktu kemarin—apalagi, aku tidak akan lupa dengan adik kelasku yang manis ini berulang tahun, ya ‘kan?” ujarnya sambil mengacak halus kepalaku dan tertawa renyah.

Kata indah bernama ‘traktir’ itu sungguh benar-benar menggoda iman—dan aku pun terlena dengan tawarannya.

Coba pikir, kapan lagi kesempatan traktiran gratis akan datang dua kali?

Ini hadiah dari _senpai_ untukku!

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa pikir panjang, wajahku langsung sumringah. “Iya, mau! Terima kasih, _senpai_!”

Shuuzou- _senpai_ hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

Kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, “Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku harus mencari buku untuk referensi minggu depan.”

Dia ikut berdiri, memberikan tasku. “Aku ikut. Aku juga kebetulan mau mencari buku baru. Ayo.”

Aku pun mengangguk dan berdiri sambil meraih tasku. Setelah beres-beres dan memasukkan semua barangku, kami berdua berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus.

Letak perpustakaan dari kafetarian tidak cukup jauh. Hanya beberapa blok ruang kelas saja—di salah satu pintu ganda besar berkayu mahoni bertuliskan ‘R. Perpustakaan’ di kertas yang menempel di daun pintu tersebut.

Aku memasukki ruangan tersebut sebelum _senpai_ juga memasukkinya. Ruangannya cukup luas dan sekitar beberapa kali lipat dari kelas kuliah yang aku tempati. Cukup banyak anak-anak kuliah yang kadang sekedar membaca buku, menulis esai dan tugas, mencari buku untuk referensi, ataupun hanya sekedar _browsing_ internet disini. Rak kayu berat yang berbahankan oleh kayu jati dan bercat natural coklat, serta dinding yang bercat hijau ketuaan—membuat suasana senyap, nyaman, serta larangan bagi kita untuk membuat berisik pun harus dipatuhi, untuk menjaga kenyamanan pada saat berada di ruangan ini.

“Aku akan tetap disini, (Name)- _chan_. Kau bisa kesini lagi jika sudah menemukan buku referensinya.” Shuuzou- _senpai_ mengatakannya padaku, membuatku mengeryitkan dahi.

“Lho, bukannya mau mencari buku? ‘Kan _senpai_ yang bilang.”

“Buku yang kucari tidak ada disini, adanya di tempat lain. Sudah—sana cepat cari.” ujarnya sambil memainkan ponsel di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya seakan mengusir aku untuk menjauhinya. Memangnya aku apa, ha? Ayam?

Aku pun akhirnya menurut sambil melengos pergi meninggalkannya yang tetap disana. Sekarang aku harus mencari dengan menyusuri semua rak buku yang ada di sini. Argh! _Senpai_ malah tidak membantu pekerjaanku sama sekali!

Melelahkan sekali. Padahal hanya buku berketebalan beberapa senti saja dan tidak berat. Isinya tentang sejarah batu mulia dan granit untuk pengujian laboratoriom minggu depan, dan aku harus menemukannya.

“Dimana ya… Ah!”

Aku melihat dan menemukan buku yang dimaksud sebelum mengambilnya dan tersenyum puas dan lega.

“Akhirnya ketemu juga!”

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba rak-rak buku yang besar yang penuh tersebut mulai berjatuhan, diikuti oleh rak-rak lainnya—seperti efek domino dan menuju ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak karena kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Astaga, aku akan mati!

**BRUAKKK!!!**

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat, menanti rak besar dan berat itu menimpaku. Tetapi, ketika suara rak itu jatuh—bersamaan dengan itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelilingiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Perlahan, aku melihat rak-rak tersebut bertumpuk jatuh menimpa satu sama lain, buku-buku juga bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat ruangan tersebut layaknya kapal pecah. Bahkan aku melihat kepulan debu dan sedikit asap.

Hah? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak jadi mati tertimpa?

“(Name)- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!”

Eh?

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati bahwa Shuuzou- _senpai_ lah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari insiden tersebut. Dia memelukku di dekapan sambil menatap khawatir padaku.

“ _Se_ - _Senpai_ , Kau—”

“Untung saja aku tepat waktu, bisa-bisa kau tertimpa oleh benda itu.” Shuuzou- _senpai_ melepaskan pegangannya dan memeriksa ragaku.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Ada yang terluka?” tanyanya cepat sementara aku menggeleng kecil.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku.” ujarku dan akhirnya dia terlihat bernapas lega.

Orang-orang mengerubungi rak-rak tersebut dan bingung kenapa bisa terjadi kejadian seperti itu. Kami berada tak jauh dari rak-rak yang jatuh tersebut dan banyak juga orang yang mengerubungiku—bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu, beberapa dosen mendatangi ruang perpustakaan dan menyuruh semua mahasiswa yang ada di sana untuk keluar dan membiarkan masalah tersebut ditangani oleh mereka—bahkan Shuuzou- _senpai_ tidak dibiarkan ikut membantu.

Aku berjalan di belakang Shuuzou- _senpai_ ketika kami akan pergi menuju taman universitas. Aku masih berpikir kenapa bisa rak-rak besar itu jatuh dan bertumpah tindih layaknya domino—apalagi, kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ bisa secepat itu? Dia ‘kan berada di rak pertama sedangkan aku berada di rak delapan, dan rak kayu itu besar dan panjang.

Aneh.

Tapi kalau aku tanyakan, nanti seperti tidak berterima kasih—jadi aku urungkan saja.

“(Name)- _chan_.”

Aku menoleh padanya.

“Mulai sekarang, kau harus hati-hati.”

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak biasanya dia berkata begitu padaku—Oh, pasti karena rak jatuh yang hampir membuatku celaka tadi.

“Lho, memangnya kenapa? Shuuzou- _senpai_ , hanya karena gegara insiden rak jatuh itu—kau percuma saja khawatir padaku. Aku memang berterima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan olehmu, tapi aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, _senpai_.”

Ujaranku sepertinya membuat Shuuzou- _senpai_ terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali memajukan bibirnya dengan khas seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia kembali seperti sedia kala.

“Dasar kau ini, selalu saja merepotkanku.”

Dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, membuatku membalasnya dengan tepukan pada tangannya yang mencubit pipiku.

“ _Senpai_ jahat, ih!” ujarku _ngambek_ , yang membuat kakak kelasku ini tertawa lagi.

Aku lalu tersenyum saat dia juga tertawa.

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya.

Dan semoga besok dan seterusnya, kehidupanku menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Ah, aku suka menjadi normal.

* * *

**Skip**

.

.

.

“Hhhh…”

Akhirnya aku menghela napas lega. Rasanya puas sekali saat ditraktir oleh Shuuzou- _senpai_ di kedai _ramen_ dekat universitas, aku menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _udon_ karena kelaparan setelah insiden tadi siang di ruang perpustakaan. Ah, rasanya aku berterima kasih sekali padanya karena mentraktirku.

“Hm?”

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seekor kucing berbulu putih yang terluka di pinggir jalan. Karena tidak tega, aku segera menghampirinya dan mencoba membantunya. Kucing itu terluka di bagian kakinya dan memandangku dengan tatapan melas. Astaga, aku tidak bisa menolak hewan yang tak berdaya—ditambah juga kucing ini lucu sekali!!

Aku mencoba menenangkannya ketika dia merasa terancam ketika aku mendekat.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku takkan meyakitimu. Aku akan menolongmu, tenang ya.”

Kucing itu membiarkanku setelah aku berkata begitu dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. Aku memeriksa lukanya—lalu aku merogoh tasku dan menemukan perban instan dan obat merah yang biasanya aku bawa untuk jaga-jaga—sebelum aku memberinya obat merah lalu memperban kaki kucing tersebut.

Kucing itu menatap perban di kakinya lalu melihat padaku. Aku tersenyum sebelum mengangkatnya agar dia bisa berada di tempat yang aman. “Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman.”

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mendengar suara kendaraan yang melaju cepat menuju ke arahku. Aku menoleh dan kaget, terkejut hingga badanku rasanya tak bisa bergerak dari sana.

Bagaimana ini?! Aku akan tertabrak!!

Tolong, siapa saja! Tolong aku!

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat seraya mendekap kucing yang terluka di pelukanku—menantikan rasa sakit yang akan muncul disaat mobil berkecepatan tinggi dan terlihat oleng itu melaju ke arahku.

**CKIIIIITTT!!!**

**BRUAKKK!!!**

Tetapi, ketika suara itu terdengar—bersamaan dengan itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelilingiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata karena merasakan sedikit sakit di pundakku karena terjatuh ke tanah.

Perlahan, aku melihat kepulan debu dan asap tebal disaat mobil itu menghantam tiang listrik.

Hah? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa menghindar??

“Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!”

Hah?

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati bahwa Shuuzou- _senpai_ lah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari insiden mobil. Dia memelukku di dekapan sambil menatap khawatir padaku.

“ _Se_ - _Senpai_ , kenapa kau bisa—”

“Jangan banyak tanya, kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?!” sergahnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku diselamatkan oleh Shuuzou- _senpai_.

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Bukannya rumahnya berlawanan arah dariku—lalu kenapa dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba?

Tunggu, aku merasakan _de javu_.

Ini sangat aneh.

Dia membantuku berdiri dan melihat kucing yang mengeong di dekapanku. “Kucing siapa itu?”

Aku menjawab seraya menatap ke arah kucing yang aku turunkan ke tanah dan hewan itu berjalan pergi setelah menjilati pipiku. “Oh, dia terluka di pinggir jalan. Kakinya berdarah jadi aku membantunya. Tapi mobil itu melaju cepat dan menuju ke arahku.”

Shuuzou- _senpai_ tidak menjawab, terdiam sejenak seraya berjalan menuju mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam tersebut yang sudah rusak terhantam tiang listrik yang berdiameter besar.

“…Tidak ada orang di dalam mobil.” ujarnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku terkejut dan berlari ke arahnya, kulihat kursi pengemudi yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang sama sekali yang mengendarainya—benar yang dikatakannya.

**DEG**

“Tidak mungkin… Kenapa bisa begitu?” gumamku bingung sambil membelalakkan mata.

Aku merasa was-was sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa hari ini? Ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke – 18, tapi aku hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan dua kali—rak kayu yang besar tiba-tiba jatuh timpah tindih, dan mobil yang tak ada pengemudinya bisa melaju cepat hampir menabrakku—ditambah, yang menyelamatkanku adalah Shuuzou- _senpai_.

Hari ulang tahun apa ini?!

Astaga, kepalaku seperti berputar.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ berkata sembari menepuk pundakku. “Biar aku antar kau sampai ke kuilmu, (Name)- _chan_.”

Di saat aku ingin menolak, aku melihat raut wajahnya tak biasa. Mau tak mau pun, aku akhirnya hanya bisa menurutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

“Terima kasih, _senpai_. Kurasa sampai disini saja.”

Shuuzou- _senpai_ mengantarku sampai di gerbang kuil di tangga teratas.

“Ya, tak masalah. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku.” ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan kepalaku.

“Iya, iya. Sampai bertemu besok di kampus.” jawabku dan dia mengangguk sebelum mengatakan sampai jumpa.

Setelah berpisah, aku berjalan masuk ke kuil dan berdo’a singkat disana. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang berada di belakang kuil. Tanganku membuka pintu kayu yang masih kokoh tersebut dan masuk.

“Aku pulang—”

**POP!!!**

Aku mendongak saat akan menunduk untuk membuka sepatu _sneakers_ yang kupakai—melihat bahwa Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ menyambutku dengan ceria sambil membawa terompet dan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan pesta ulang tahun.

Aku hanya bisa termangu sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. “Eh? Kalian berdua—”

“Selamat ulang tahun, (Name)- _chan_! Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi.” Satsuki- _chan_ dan Riko- _Oneechan_ memelukku dan aku membalasnya dengan senang.

“Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian berdua!” ujarku senang dan bahagia.

“Mari kita masuk. Kau dapat salam dari Paman Kagetora, Mama dan Papa—mereka mengantarkan kue ulang tahun khusus untukmu!”

Ujaran itu membuatku senang dan lega. Senang karena paman dan bibiku mengirimiku hadiah, dan lega karena kue itu bukanlah buatan mereka berdua. Karena masakan mereka biasanya hancur tingkat dewa. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku biasanya sudah kebal akan sarapan buatan mereka.

“Iya!”

* * *

**Skip**

.

.

.

“Urgh..”

Kubuka perlahan mataku yang mengantuk karena kelelahan berpesta bersama kedua sepupuku hingga jam sepuluh malam. Aku mendengar suara dari luar ketika aku terbangun. Jam berapa sekarang ini?

“Sebentar lagi tengah malam.. Apa ada yang belum tidur ya?..” gumammku kecil sembari melihat jam di angka sebelas lebih dua puluh, kemudian aku mendudukkan diri dari _futon_. Kusibak selimut tebal _futon_ dan berdiri berjalan menuju gantungan baju. Aku segera memakai _kimono_ tebalku yang berwarna hitam dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Kutelurusi lorong luar sembari menoleh ke segala arah.

“Dingin sekali.. Apa mungkin mereka bangun?”

Aku mengeratkan _kimono_ tebalku agar tidak kedinginan karena cuaca di malam ini sangat dingin. Astaga, aku hampir tidak percaya kalau ini sudah mau masuk musim panas—padahal sekarang ini sudah akhir musim semi dan pastinya bunga _sakura_ sudah mekar dari kemarin-kemarin.

“Eh?”

Di saat aku berjalan sendirian, sampailah aku di taman belakang rumah. Layaknya taman tradisional Jepang biasanya, terdapat air pancur kecil dari bambu dan lampion tradisional yang menjadi lampu taman yang berasal dari idenya Satsuki- _chan_. Di pinggir kolam berukuran kecil yang dihiasi ikan-ikan koi, terdapat beberapa buah pohon bonsai yang biasanya aku dan Riko- _Oneechan_ rawat di kala waktu senggang.

Tapi ada satu yang aneh disini.

Aku melihat seseorang yang tak kukenal. Seorang wanita berambut panjang dan memakai baju terusan putih dan menghadap membelakangiku. Aku tak tahu siapa itu.

“Permisi, kau siapa?” tanyaku mendekat pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu tak menjawab maupun berbalik. Dia hanya diam saja ketika aku bertanya.

Aneh sekali.

“Hei, kau tuli ya? Kau tidak mendengarku—”

“…rah…”

“Eh?”

Wanita bergaun putih itu membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

Disaat itu juga, mungkin itu adalah pemandangan yang paling mengganggu dalam delapan belas tahun hidupku.

Wanita bergaun putih yang berdiri di tepi kolam tersebut sangatlah menyeramkan! Dia tidak punya mata—seakan bola matanya memang seperti dicongkel dan mengeluarkan darah dari kedua matanya, kulit yang pucat pasi, kepalanya seperti miring dan hampir terpenggal, meneriakkan kata ketika melihatku dengan senyum menyeramkan yang menunjukkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

“DARAH!!.. AKU.. MENGINGINKAN DARAH!!...” Suaranya terdengar pasif dan menyeramkan.

Seketika itu membuatku merinding dan ketakutan disaat melihat penampakan yang ada di depanku.

Ini tidak mungkin!!

“A-Astaga…” gumamku takut sambil melangkah mundur untuk mencoba menjauh darinya. Kenapa bisa ada makhluk menyeramkan seperti ini di rumahku?!

Wanita itu berjalan terseok layaknya orang pincang tapi laju jalannya sangat cepat, tangannya memperlihatkan kukunya yang tajam seakan mencoba meraihku yang ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

Tidak, aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

“DARAH PUTRI… AKU AKAN BERTAMBAH KUAT!! DARAH SUCI!!...” Wanita itu melompat ke arahku yang terjatuh dan berteriak pilu, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

“TIDAK!!!”

**BETTSS!!**

“GUAAAHHH!!!...”

Aku bisa mendengar suara makhluk wanita tersebut, tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat yang ada di hadapanku.

Di depanku berdiri Shuuzou- _senpai_ dengan sebuah pedang yang menebas makhluk menyeramkan itu hingga sang korban jatuh ke tanah dan menghilang dengan wujud asap tebal sebelum menghilang tanpa bekas.

Aku hanya bisa terheran dan kaget, kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ menyelamatkanku yang ketiga kalinya—dan bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja—

Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaian _Kan’nushi_ tanpa menggunakan topi begitu?!

Mau _cosplay_ , apa?!

Mungkin kalian ada yang tidak tahu jadi biar aku jelaskan. Pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah pakaian pendeta kuil alias _Kan’nushi_ , sedangkan pakaian pelayan perempuan bernama _Miiko_. Jadi, sekarang tahu artinya, bukan?

Shuuzou- _senpai_ memakai bahan atasnya berwarna putih dan bawahnya berwarna biru muda yang biasanya dipakai untuk _Kan’nushi_ sehari-hari.

Dia menoleh padaku sambil me _monyong_ kan bibirnya yang maju beberapa mili. “Kau tak apa? Bisa-bisanya kau keluar di tengah malam begini. Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari _ayakashi_ liar itu.”

Aku masih membeku walau sudah berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan tampang tak percaya.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa bisa?!

“Nijimura- _san_!!”

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil. Aku melihat Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ dengan pakaian _Miiko_ merah dan putih mereka. Tunggu dulu, jadi hanya aku disini yang memakai baju tidur?!

“Kami sudah memeriksa seluruh bagian rumah, _ayakashi_ lain sudah kami basmi.”

Mereka tidak tidur? Kenapa mereka juga tahu Shuuzou- _senpai_? _Ayakashi_? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung sekali, sampai rasanya tak bisa aku cerna dengan baik.

Ah, kepalaku berputar... Pandanganku berkunang-kunang… Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti melayang…

Aku hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka bertiga.

“O-Oi, (Name)!!”

“Astaga, cepat bawa dia masuk!”

“(Name)- _chan_ , bertahanlah!”

Sekejap kemudian, aku merasakan semuanya gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

“Ukh…”

Perlahan, aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat sesaat. Setelah mengerjapkan beberapa kali, aku diam beberapa saat.

Hah? Dimana ini?

“!!”

Sontak, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menoleh ke segala arah dengan mata melebar. Sambil terengah pelan dan merasakan bahwa aku berkeringat dingin, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di kamarku.

“Astaga… Itu mimpi yang buruk sekali…”

Ya, pasti aku hanya bermimpi buruk.

Aku melihat ke jam wekerku. Sudah jam enam pagi.

Aku mencoba bangun, menyibakkan _futon_ ku dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku menggeser pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelah keluar. Aku berjalan santai ke arah ruang makan karena sudah pagi. Kebetulan saja aku bangun pagi dan sekarang mungkin kedua sepupuku menungguku.

Aku membuka pintu ruang makan sembari menyapa seperti biasa pada kedua sepupuku yang mungkin sudah duduk dan sarapan.

“Selamat pagi—”

“Oh, (Name)- _chan_. ‘Met pagi.”

.

.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

**SRAKK!!**

Aku terengah-engah dan _shock_ , berusaha untuk mencoba berpikir positif. Kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ ada di rumahku?! Dan dia sedang sarapan, dengan memakai _kimono_ rumahan berwarna abu-abu, dan dengan santainya menyapaku?!?

**SRAKK!!**

“Oi.”

“Kyaaa!!”

Aku memekik kaget ketika pintu geser dibuka dan aku menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata memang dia!!

“Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Ayo sarapan. Cepat, sebelum _onigiri_ nya habis.” Dia menyeretku masuk ke dalam seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mencoba meronta. “A-Aku tidak mau!! Kenapa kau ada disini—”

“Aku akan menceritakan semuanya—tidak, kami akan menceritakan semuanya.” ujarnya dengan nada serius.

Aku tertegun sejenak dan mengintip ke belakangnya. Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ ada disitu juga.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku pun menurut dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ melirik ke arah mereka berdua sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Riko- _Oneechan_ mengangguk dan berkata padaku, “(Name)- _chan_ , aku tahu kau pasti bingung akan kejadian tadi. Makanya, kami ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya.”

Hah? Yang sebenarnya?

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka ingin katakan padaku tentang kejadian kala itu?

“Semuanya?..” beoku pelan.

Satsuki- _chan_ berujar, “Tolong dengarkan kami sekali ini saja. Selama ini, kami bertiga menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya darimu, tapi karena kau melihat _ayakashi_ liar itu—kami sepakat kalau kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya.”

Riko- _Oneechan_ menoleh ke arah Shuuzou- _senpai_. “Nijimura- _san_ , tolong ceritakan semuanya.”

Dia mengangguk dan berkata padaku. “Jika kau tak sanggup mendengarkannya, kusarankan kau bilang saja.”

Aku penasaran, sebenarnya mereka mau memberitahuku tentang apa?

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu dan itu hakku untuk mengetahuinya.

Apa yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini?

Aku mengangguk mantap dengan wajah serius. “Iya, aku siap.”

Shuuzou- _senpai_  terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya—

* * *

 

**Skip**

.

.

.

Sial.

Sialan.

Persetan dengan semuanya!!!

…

Ehem, maafkan aku karena bahasaku yang kasar, tapi aku benar-benar kaget dan _shock_ sekarang ini.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku tak menyangka mereka menceritakan semua hal yang tak masuk akal padaku.

Ya, semuanya yang tak aku ketahui.

Mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang legenda Putri Ainamida, 9 batu permata suci pertama yang turun ke dunia, 9 klan suci penjaga, hingga iblis Hebisake yang menakutkan dan mengancam akan bebas dari segel sehingga bisa membuat dunia menjadi hancur.

Bahkan mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga keturunan dari _Zarashi-Warashi_ —dewa penunggu kuil keluarga kami sekaligus dayang dan pengawal pribadi nenek moyangku. Shuuzou- _senpai_ adalah keturunan dari pengawal pribadi Putri Ainamida yang bernama Pangeran Iwazuniji, Riko- _Oneechan_ adalah keturunan dari dayang pertama yang bernama Putri Tanamori, sedangkan Satsuki- _chan_ adalah keturunan dari dayang kedua yang bernama Putri Hinamori.

Oke, ini mulai tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Kau bertanya kenapa?

Sini, aku sebutkan alasannya.

Pertama; aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa yang tak kasat mata, alias aku tidak mempunyai indera keenam—aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat hantu dkk. seperti wanita menyeramkan yang menyerangku tadi. Tapi tadi malam aku bisa melihatnya—jadi itu apa _dong_?

Kedua; aku tidak pernah percaya akan hal-hal supranatural seperti itu. Mau dilihat darimana pun juga, aku takkan bisa mempercayai fenomena aneh seperti yang dibilang orang-orang.

Dan terakhir adalah….

Aku takut pada hantu.

Segala apapun jenis hantu dan setan.

Aku trauma berat karena saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah dijahili oleh Kagetora- _san_ yang mencoba menakuti-nakutiku dengan kostum hantu yang menyeramkan—dan dari situlah awal trauma beratku muncul.

“Jadi kesimpulannya, kau adalah keturunan dari Putri Ainamida itu sendiri, (Name)- _chan_.”

Penjelasan dari Shuuzou- _senpai_ membuatku hampir merasa kalau aku pasti sudah tuli ketika mendengarnya.

Yang hanya bisa membuatku terbengong layaknya orang bodoh.

“Eh?”

.

.

.

.

.

_Di saat ulang tahun yang ke – 18, aku mendapatkan suatu hadiah yang sangat besar dari Dewa—rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku selama bertahun-tahun oleh keluargaku sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

_Selama tinggal, kehidupanku yang normal._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**...**

**“APA?! AKU KETURUNAN DARI PUTRI AINAMIDA?!”**

**.**

**“Tentu saja, (Name)- _chan_. Mereka sama seperti kita, hanya menyamar saja.”**

**.**

**“Permisi.”**

**“WAAAHHHH!!!! SETAAANNN!!!”**

**.**

**“Sekarang kita harus hati-hati, bisa saja _ayakashi_ liar datang kapan saja.”**

**.**

**“Kenapa bisa ada butiran salju disini?”**

**.**

**“Nijimura- _san_ , aku menemukan petunjuknya.”**

**.**

**“Kau…Yang waktu itu—”**

**“Sudah lama saya menantikan Anda, keturunan dari Putri Ainamida.”**


End file.
